This disclosure relates generally to simulations and gaming, and specifically to a gaming or simulation apparatus with a movable base and status indicator. For example, the base may be configured to position a game piece, miniature, or other object with respect to an area, and to display a related status based on the gaming or simulation architecture.
Generally, gaming and simulations activities include, but are not limited to, miniature gaming, board and table games, war games, and roleplaying games. The miniatures category includes detailed figures for use in gaming and simulation scenarios, typically with broad, tactical-level architectures. Board games and table games can be defined as tabletop activities that utilize game pieces, pawns, tokens, and similar components on a variety of different playing surfaces. War games include both board game and miniatures-based examples. Roleplaying games (RPGs) can be considered a form of shared gaming or storytelling experience, in which both miniatures and other game pieces can be used.
Miniature figures and game pieces may be made of metal, plastic, paper, and composite materials, and can be painted or unpainted, or include printed designs. The designs themselves have a wide variety of forms, ranging from abstract tokens and other symbolic expressions of gaming entities, to detailed representational images of vehicles, characters and weapons, some with meticulous two and three-dimensional artwork. In particular, game pieces and miniatures encompass both symbolic and actual representations of historical, mythological, and fantasy or science fiction entities, for use in tabletop games, simulations, war games, role-playing games, and other activities. A base or pedestal structure can also be provided, in order to position the game piece or figure within a particular simulation or gaming area.
While tabletop gaming and miniatures may be considered recreational activities, they have a dedicated and demanding audience. Both the base apparatus and the game piece or miniature components are subject to significant design and manufacturing considerations, including not only overall quality, durability and cost, but also reproduction and scale accuracy, as well as player and user preferences within a particular game or simulation architecture. This architecture can also impose additional design requirements, particularly for features configured to indicate the corresponding status of the game piece or miniature.